


Бояться нет смысла, но я боюсь остаться без тебя

by fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018
Summary: Кода к серии 5.18. Стив встречает Дэнни возле колумбийской тюрьмы.





	Бояться нет смысла, но я боюсь остаться без тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fear is a useless emotion, but i'm afraid of a life without you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671634) by [bigplansforthatfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigplansforthatfish/pseuds/bigplansforthatfish). 



— Дэнни не появится здесь быстрее от того, что ты так пристально смотришь на ворота, — сказал Джо. Его голос вырвал Стива из путаницы беспорядочных размышлений и страхов. Мысли сменялись слишком быстро с тех пор, как он услышал слова «арестован за убийство» и «экстрадиция в Колумбию», с тех пор, как он увидел испуганное лицо Грейси и почувствовал, как это отозвалось острой болью в его собственном сердце.  
  
Стив встряхнулся, но мысли так и остались путанными. Он как раз собрался заговорить, хотя еще не решил, что именно скажет, когда рука Джо легла на его плечо и он прильнул к его ладони, глядя в добрые глаза.  
  
— Он в порядке, Стив. Конечно, его немного потрепало, но он жив и возвращается домой. Теперь ты можешь расслабиться.  
  
Стив согласился с этим и втайне порадовался, что голос не выдал его, когда он заговорил:  
  
— Да, но при всем уважении к правительствам обеих стран, я поверю, когда увижу.  
  
Джо понимающе кивнул, взглянул поверх плеча Стива и улыбнулся:  
  
— Тогда, думаю, ты можешь обернуться и начинать верить.  
  
Стив замер на мгновение, а затем события начали происходить словно в замедленной съемке и, вместе с тем, мгновенно. Позже он вряд ли смог бы сказать, в каком порядке всё случилось, потому что помнил лишь то, как обернулся и увидел Дэнни — слегка сгорбившегося, но определенно живого. И мир вокруг оставался в пелене белого шума ровно до того момента, пока Стив не обнял Дэнни, почувствовав, наконец, уверенное биение его сердца.  
  
— И не говори, что не скучал по мне, Стивен, — было первым, что произнес Дэнни, и Стив не смог бы сказать, заплакал он или засмеялся над его словами. Он просто улыбнулся и опустил голову на плечо друга, пока пытался вспомнить, как дышать.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, как сильно, напарник. Ты просто не поверишь.  
  
Стив потерял счет времени, пока они стояли обнявшись, но немного погодя Джо похлопал его по плечу, и они отошли друг от друга. Дэнни обнял Джо и рассмеялся над какой-то его фразой, которую Стив не расслышал. Он снова встал рядом с напарником, чтобы помочь ему сесть в машину.  
  
— Давай-ка отвезем тебя домой. Там осталась одна маленькая девочка, которая очень сильно скучает по своему Дэнно.  
  
И тогда Дэнни взглянул на него со слезами на глазах, и Стив без слов понял, что тот больше не надеялся снова увидеть дочь. Позднее, когда он дремал на плече Стива в самолете, выпив несколько таблеток обезболивающего, Дэнни рассказал ему о телефонном звонке Грейс. О том, что он на самом деле думал, что это будет их последний разговор. О том, как он боялся, что она вырастет без него. И о том, как был уверен, что Стив будет оберегать её как собственного ребенка.  
  
Стив ответил ему, что она вполне может считаться его дочерью, что он любит её настолько, что гены уже не имеют значения. И, засыпая, Дэнни улыбнулся ему той особой улыбкой, из-за которой Стив не находил покоя по ночам.  
  
Он снова остался наедине со своими мыслями: теперь, когда Дэнни был в безопасности рядом с ним, они перестали вращаться в бешенном вихре, но все еще не успокоились до конца. Стив протянул руку, чтобы убрать прядь светлых волос Дэнни за ухо, и на мгновение встретился глазами с Джо. В его взгляде было понимание без примеси насмешек, которые обычно сопровождали разговоры об их «браке», и это выбило Стива из колеи. Он знал, что им еще придется поговорить на эту тему, видел это во взгляде Джо, но сейчас он просто улыбнулся.  
  
Проведя неопределенное количество времени в попытках убедить себя, что Дэнни по-настоящему в безопасности, Стив глубоко вздохнул, откинулся на спинку кресла, чтобы немного выпрямить ноги, и закрыл глаза. Убаюканный теплом находящегося рядом Дэнни, он спокойно заснул.


End file.
